


[Podfic] There Are (No) Wolves in California

by readbythilia (thilia)



Series: There Are (No) Wolves in California [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma attack, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Download Available, Gen, German podfic available, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Stiles takes care of Scott, Talia is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe you," Scott says. "You know I believe you. But what are we going to do if we actually <i>find</i> wolves?" He sounds vaguely alarmed at the thought. </p><p>"Dude, wolves are timid animals! They're much more afraid of humans than the other way around."</p><p>"Are the wolves aware of that too?" Scott asks, sounding inappropriately skeptical. </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Podfic of 'There Are (No) Wolves in California'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There Are (No) Wolves in California

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Are (No) Wolves in California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834530) by [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia). 
  * Inspired by [Es gibt (keine) Wölfe in Kalifornien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969014) by [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen), [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9s0w0cyjnqeohyv/%5Bpodfic%5D%20There%20Are%20%28No%29%20Wolves%20In%20California%20%28music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:48:25 | 44 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/qvie59s9meto0le/%5Bpodfic%5D%20There%20Are%20%28No%29%20Wolves%20In%20California%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:46:50 | 42.8 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tckq7ii6cg8mili/%5Bpodfic%5D+There+Are+%28No%29+Wolves+In+California+%28music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 00:48:25 | 44 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c5j3a7hb9d787yh/%5Bpodfic%5D+There+Are+%28No%29+Wolves+In+California+%28no+music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 00:46:50 | 42.8 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/there-are-no-wolves-in-california)  
  
### Music

Stare - Marjorie Fair 

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago, I came across this hilarious podfic of a German fic (a pod_together project, actually) that I really, really enjoyed. I thought it was a shame that it had a pretty small audience, considering obviously not everyone understands German. So I thought it would be a fun little project to translate the fic and record an English version of the podfic as well. 
> 
> I'm pretty satisfied with the translation (even though some jokes probably don't work the way they work in the original); not _that_ satisfied with the podfic, but... here it is anyway. 
> 
> If anyone wants to record their own version of this, however, I _totally_ encourage you to do it. I have a feeling the English podfic would be much funnier read by someone who isn't me. LOL
> 
> Anyway... if you enjoy this, please make sure to go leave the original author and podficcer some feedback as well. Thank you! :)


End file.
